The present invention relates to embedded dynamic random access memory (eDRAM) field effect transistors (FETs), and more specifically, to FINFETs used for eDRAM.
FINFET devices often include a plurality of semiconductor fins arranged on a substrate. Gate stacks are arranged on the fins to form FET devices. During fabrication, the dimensions of the fins may be increased by using an epitaxial growth process that grows epitaxial silicon on exposed regions of the fins.